Digimon Hunt forever!
by Radioactiveboy
Summary: Conare a strong teenage 14 year old recives a Xros Loader from a strange man as he enters the world of Digimon. A fanfiction based on Xros Wars: The boy hunters that leap through time.
1. Arcade, and odd words? The story starts!

It was an average day in Miyako City. Men, women, children, bustling for here to there and back all in a random but somehow orderly way.

"Out of the way!" A voice yelled. A boy with long messy brown hair that got in his eyes ran past, his long purple and black striped hoodie and baggy jeans swaying in the wind. He had run through a puddle soaking his black and white high tops and the bottom of his jeans but didn't stop.

He ran through a group of people fixing his black goggles.

Finally after what seemed an eternity of this boy running had stopped as he turned into a building. the building he had stepped into was tall and very colorful with different colors ranging from bright yellow to dark black in a random arrangment. Different soungs echoed from the open door as sounds of gun shots and bubbles, bells and screams.

This was the arcade.

The boy had walked to the counter as a large teenage boy with black hair, a Black hoodie with red skulls on it, headphones, and a red visor on his head turned to him with a smile from behind it.

"Hey, Kaito." The boy greeted as he reached into his pocket,

"Hey, Conare what's up?" Kaito greeted as he took the money the boy had put on the counter, replacing it with a decent amount of gold colored tokens.

"Not much, just ran here as usual." Conare grinned grabbing the tokens and placing them in his pocket. _Interesting... _ A voice said from inside Conare's mind. He blinked buit ignored it, putting it off as his imagination.

"Well, have fun." Kaito smiled as Conare walked away. "I know he's just a kid but there's something special about him..." Conare thought Kaito mumbled as he turned to the register. Conare shrugged and walked towards one of his favorite games.

Conare put a token into the coin slot of the game as he grabbed the controls. The game started and Conare entered his own little world.

Monster to the left. Gone with the click of a button. Monster to the left gona as well. Eventually Conare had beaten the game with only the use of one token.

This pattern followed him to the next game, And the next. And the one after that. Soon all the games in the arcade had been beaten.

Conare sighed as he finished the last game. "I need a challenge..."

**I can give you a challenge. **

These words appeared on the screen of the game he had been playing. Conare blinked.

**I repeat, I can give you a challenge.**

"W-W-What kind of challenge?"

**Head to the elevator and look at the metal next to the buttons. Place your hand on it and the metal will slide revealing a secret button. Press it and you will have the most amazing expirience in your life. Goodbye.**

Suddenly the game had turned itself off. Conare struggeled to make a decision. Should he go and find out what amazing expirience the machine had spoke of, or was it some kind of trap that could end in his doom? Conare weighed the pro's and Con's until he came up with the decision. He would go.

Slowly Conare walked to the elevator in the back. Nobody was supposed to touch it except employee's. Slowly Conare pressed the button.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a sliver elevator with a strange melody echoing out the door. Conare walked into it as the doors closed behind him.

Connor looked to see a row of elevator buttons with a strange metal panel next to it. Nervously Conare placed his palm and fingers on the cool metal.

The panel somehow changed color's then slid to the side making Conare retract his hand. A button different in size and shape then the other buttons was the thing the panel hid.

Slowly Conare moved his index finger and grazed the button.

"It's now or never,"

The button was pressed.

Slowly Conare felt the movement of the elevator as it slowly went up. Conare became more and more anxious to what was waiting for him at the top of this metal box.

Eventually the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a large dark room.

"Come in Conare."

Conare's stomach scrunched a bit at the sound of his name but slowly entered the room.

"Conare, I've watched you today. Your agility, strength, coordination, and such is obvious in your activites. I believe you may be one of few people to be able to have this."

Conare blinked but suddenly he felt something, a tingiling feeling in his palm. He raised his hand to find a type of device somehow materializing in bits and pieces until it revealed to be a purple, lavender, and black device in his hand.

"Call it a Xros Loader."

"Xros Loader..." Conare said quietly to himself.

"I believe you have a chance to be great Conare do not dissapoint me. Welcome to the hunt. **Time Shift!**"

Suddenly three colorful rungs appeared in the room as a sihlouette of a man and some other creature ran into them dissapering.

Conare was finally able to breath again yet the voice's words echoed in his head. "Welcome to the hunt..." Conare reapeated the words. "What does that mean?"

He thought about it as he slowly turned and exited the room through the elevator.


	2. Ryudamon? Xros Loader? Conares digitrip!

Conare looked at the device that was given to him moments ago.

"Okay, I know It's called a Xros Loader and that it was given to me by a strange old man...But what does it do?" He grumbled as he rode down the elevator. The doors opened.

Conare tried to exit the elevator but walked into something. He looked up to see two large security gaurds standing infront of him.

Five minutes later Conare walked down the street from the arcade. "Stupid no riding the elevator rule..." He grumbled as he turned a street corner.

_'There it is get it!'_ He heard. Conare looked around trying to see who had said that but no one seemed to have said anything. He shrugged as he walked into a movie theater.

Conare sat down in his seat as he watched the movie infront of him occasionaly stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth, or sipping at his large root beer.

_'Hurry up he went this way!' _ Conare heard again. He looked around the theater trying to find who had been saying this. Once again nobody seemed to have uttered those words. Suddenly something caught his eye.

Shadows of people were on the wall near him. Three were in some kind of group, while one was on his or her's own. And then there were shadows that didn't even look human!

_'Leave the poor thing alone!'_ The one on there own apparently said. The voice seemed extremley familar to him.

_'Yah right'_ One of the people in the trio laughed as they ran off. The non-human ones following.

Conare blinked and the shadows vanished from sight. He got up and walked up the aisle and through the theater door, exiting to the empty hall. He turned and walked towards the men's room, not noticing his Xros Loaders screen flash.

When he opened the mens room door he gasped. Everything was a strange blue-greenish color with a strange moss-like substance everywhere. Not to mention the green digital looking squares all around.

Conare eixited the room to find the hall had become the same. "What's happened..."

"Someone get these Nutjobs away from me!" A voice called. Suddenly from around a corner a strange creature came. It had tan fur and long nstrong backpegs with strange purple and black samurai like armour on its back.

The creature ran full force into Conare making them fly into a nearby janitor closet. The strange creature looked at Conare.

"Listen buddy you have to hide me PLEASE!" It said to him.

Conare looked at the creature. It needed help, and he wasn't about to deny it.

"Alright, Stay here while I see what's going on." He told the creature. It nodded in response.

Conare walked out of the closet and shut the door. He slowly walked down the hall. Soon enough three people walked from around a corner. The trio was made up of two boys and one girl and all looked like they were about the same age as himself.

After looking around the group noticed Conare. One of the boys walked up to him, "Hello, nice to meet you I'm Miheku, Nice shoes by the way and an awesome pair of goggles!" He grinned, "Say, have you seen a furry creature with purple and black armour anywhere?"

Conare was about to say yes he had but then remembered. The creature was trying to hide from somebody and he assumed it was them. "Uh, no sorry." He replied.

Miheku's smile automaticaly fell as he turned around to his group. "He's usless probably dosn't even have a Xros Loader," Before He could retort the three had exited down a staircase.

Conare sighed and turned around. "It's safe now you can come out." He told the creature. The door opened and the thing walked out with a smile on it's face.

"Thanks, for the help buddy, I appreciate it. I'm Ryudamon by the way." It smiled.

Conare smiled back "I'm Conare nice to meet you," He said "May I ask why they were chasing you?"

"It's kind of a long story," Ryudamon replied

So the two had walked around exploring the strange world Conare stumbled into while Ryudamon explained everything.

"So basically your picking flowers in this place called the digital world," Connor said "When all of a sudden you get knocked out, wake up here-"

"-And a bunch of crazy humans start chasing after me? Yep," Ryudamon finished. They appeared to be infront of Conares home. If you could call it that, it was like the rest of this strange world.

"Well you know what? I'm here now and you don't have to worry about those kids anymore!" He grinned.

"Really? Awesome!" Ryudamopn smiled.

"I just need to know how to get home..." Conare sighed. Suddenly a memory came to mind. "_**Time Shift!**_"the words the old man in the arcade had said before vanishing.

"I think I know what to do," Conare said. He put his left hand on Ryudamons back while holding out his Xros Loader with his right.

"**Time Shift!**" Suddenly Conare appeared infront of his house, like any normal day.

He grinned and ran straight into his room. Suddenly a thought came to mind. "Where's Ryudamon?"

"I'm here!" He heard him say. conare looked around before looking at his X Loader. Ryudamon's face appeared on screen.

"What the?" Conare gasped.

"Cool! I'm travel sized!" Ryudamon laughed.

Conare looked at the screen then started laughing. "I have a feeling that whatever is happening in that weird place, is now part of my life, but until then, goodnight Ryudamon."

"Goodnight," Ryudamon replied. Conare shut off the light and went to sleep.


	3. Gangs and Brothers, Enter Little Masaru!

"Conare wake up!"

Conare sat up startled by the call and manged to fall out of his bed while hitting his head off the nightstand. He rubbed the bump and got dressed in his usual clothes before lastly slipping on his goggles.

As an after thought he had grabbed his Xros Loader, Ryudamon still asleep inside.

Slowly he walked down the stairs to his home to find the usual table with his mother cooking his father watching the news and his older and younger brothers having a food war.

"Quit your playing," His mother said to Conare's brothers as she noticed the food flying.

"He started it!" They both said in unison. He shook his head and sat down eating the food in front of him.

"You guys are so immature," He said with a mouth full. Suddenly something buzzed in his older brothers pocket.

He immediatly grabbed something and ran to the door. _'Was that what I think it was?'_ Conare thought to himself.

"Be back later mom!" His brother called running out the door after slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Be back soon Desa!" His mother called back. Konare finished his breakfast and headed out the door as well.

"Oh honey could you bring Mako with you?" His mother asked. He sighed and turned to see none other than his little brother standing there.

He just nodded. He learned a great while ago you couldn't fight his mother and win. Both boys slowly exited the home as Conare lead the way.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked his little brother.

"Uh...Amusment Park?" Masaru said. Conare nodded and turned a corner into an alley.

"Sometimes shortcuts are your best friends," He said. Suddenly they were surronded "And sometimes not."

"Give us your money," One member of the group said. "Or your dead meat."

Masaru was hyperventilating. Conare knew he had to do something. Fast.

Suddenly on instinct he decided on something. He grabbed Masaru's hand and held out his X Loader.

"**Time Shift!**"

He pulled his brother and himself into the golden rings.

Masaru blinked and looked around. "W-W-Where are we?" He stuttered

"We're in a place called DigiQuartz now stay close," Conare told him. "Reload, Ryudamon."

Suddenly Ryudamon appeared making Masaru jump back.

The next ten minutes were filled with explinations of all that happened.

"Wow and I thought my life was hard," Masaru blinked.

Suddenly something tackled Ryudamon.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter sorry if it was kind of short but I'm sort of having writer's block. Anyways PLEASE read and review I want to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
